


A Helping Hand

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: Kylux Animal Welfare AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Come Eating, Compatibility, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romantic Comedy, demisexual hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Just because Hux isn't interested in having sex right now doesn't mean he won't help out if his partner is struggling. Established relationship. Set in the same universe as "Madame, That's Not A Hedgehog" (the Kylux Animal Welfare AU).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madame, That's Not A Hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945753) by [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious). 



> A Tumblr anon wanted more details of the relationship between the highly sexed Kylo and demisexual (but not sex-repulsed) Hux. the prompt was- [When Kylo says "If you want to help but not take part, great." What does that actually mean for Hux?]

"Where are you going with that?" Hux asked, barely even looking up from the report he was writing. He was sitting against the headboard of their bed, looking unfairly ethereal in just loose trousers and tousled hair.

Kylo paused mid-stride, confused. He looked at the towel in his hand and then at the last few steps of his route across the bedroom to the en suite.

"Uh, it's a towel? I'm going to take a shower?" He hadn't meant to make it a question but what the hell was Hux talking about now?!

"No, I meant that," Hux waved a hand towards the embarrassingly obvious tenting of the Kylo's jeans, "though I suppose the answer would be the same."

Kylo flushed. He'd tried to be nonchalant about it but of course he'd forgotten Hux' habit of inconvenient observation.

"Uh, yeah."

"Come here." Hux said, gesturing to the space between his knees as he shifted his thighs further apart and dropped his tablet down on his left hand side.

"Are you sure?"

Hux repeated the gesture, ending with a circling motion of one finger.

"Ah, ok then."

Kylo sighed as he unfastened his fly, his head tipping back with relief when both boxers and jeans were kicked away. He stayed like that for a moment, his cock twitching and pulling up towards his stomach, until Hux' slight tut drove him to retrieve the clothes and dump them in the hamper along with his shirt.

Turning he saw that Hux was watching him with a small smile, right hand held primly out to side to keep the lube from spilling off his palm just yet.

"Come. Here."

Grinning he crawled up the bed, swinging his hips to make his cock sway between his thighs, the first bead of precome dripping onto the sheets. He chuckled low in his throat when Hux rolled his eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

Hux shifted again, dropping a throw pillow in front of his pelvis before Kylo turned to settle his back against his chest. Kylo appreciated the gesture- Hux knew how boney he was and how quickly this position could become uncomfortable without friction. It also served to make clear that Hux wasn't seeking any, if Kylo hadn't already noted the lack of reaction.

Kylo closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the cool sensation of Hux' skin where it met the aching, overworked muscles of his back. He could feel the steady pace of Hux' breathing and it grounded him. There was peace here in these arms. Peace and pleasure. He arched slightly as Hux wrapped his left arm around his chest, stroking gently across the broad swell of muscle. He was tracing a lemniscate symbol from one nipple to the other and it felt divine. Slowly his right hand closed around the underside of his cock, smoothing the warmed lube up towards the tip in a languid rhythm.

A little hesitantly Kylo reached out to settle his hands on Hux' knees where they bracketed his thighs, careful not to overwhelm his partner. He was aching to touch more but there wasn't much he could do without impeding the progress of Hux' arms.

"What's brought this on?" Hux murmured, his palm enclosing the head for a moment, cupping and rubbing slight circles around the slit.

"Ah... I don't know, everything."

"Hmmm?"

Hux smoothed his hand back down over the top of Kylo's cock, easing the foreskin down from a moment before, satisfied that he was properly slick, he adjusted his grip and began a careful pace of long pulls.

"I... Fuck... Hux..." Kylo groaned, letting his body melt and his legs spread wider. Hux fluttered his fingers down over his balls and perineum for a moment before returning to his cock. One finger of the other had settled on circling his right nipple, the weight across his chest warm and comforting. "I... I woke up hard, and you looked so fucking beautiful this morning. I wanted to jack it right then and there, watching you sleep with your tongue between your teeth..."

Hux hummed, pausing his rhythm to twist lightly over Kylo's glans to catch the thick pulse of precome and work it gradually down over the shaft.

"But your alarm went off and everything got swept up in the business of getting ready. So I let it go down. Then... Ah fuck..."

He bucked slightly as Hux ran his thumb down the underside, pressing into the vein for a moment before resuming his earlier pace.

"Then...they've been at it like rabbits all day..." He said, referring to their six housemates, the affectionally titled 'Knights of Ren'. "...all goddamn day, Hux, I swear... I swear every time I've left a room I've walked in on Tanma's pasty arse balls deep in someone, and it's not exactly helped..."

"Ikvar and Rom are trying to get pregnant, they'll calm down in a couple of days." Hux said casually, kissing Kylo' neck when he writhed at the tightening of his grip.

"Good for them, I just wish they'd... Ah... do it outside so I'm not drowning in pheromones and stuck with a semi all day."

"You should have called me."

"What, so you can listen to me whine about being horny while you're chasing emus through a field or something?"

"No, so I can talk you through dealing with your problem. You know I like to hear you come. And if we're on the phone I can tell you I'm doing whatever you like- it doesn't matter if I'm not actually stroking myself in the van, or kneeling in the woods with three fingers in my ass and thinking of you. You can't see me."

"You'd do that?"

"Mmm-Hmm." Hux murmured in his ear.

Kylo's eyes were closed so he could better focus on the progress of Hux' hand over his cock. The fingers at his chest had vanished so he replaced them with his own, pulling and twisting his nipples in a slow rhythm that contrasted beautifully with the quickening of Hux' pace. The quality of the light through his left eyelid had changed but he wasn't going mention it, he was too close to interrupt proceedings now.

"Yep, I'd tell you how I was staring at that picture of you I have taped to the dashboard. And how I was imagining you bent across from the passenger seat, your cock in your hand and mine down your throat. And how I tangled my hands in your hair and held you down so you'd have to swallow my come."

"Fuck, Hux, you filthy..." Kylo groaned, folding forward over Hux' hand as he came, his own hand darting out to catch the spurts of white before they hit the sheets.

Faintly he could hear Hux counting the pulses through his cock under his breathe. "God I love your voice."

"Hmmm..."

Kylo turned to press a kiss against Hux' bicep. He couldn't help but laugh when Hux glanced around for a moment, sighed at the empty tissue box and brought Kylo's hand to his mouth to lick it clean.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"A regrettable side effect of tasting so delicious I suppose." Hux said with a smile.

"I'm going to end up imagining that in the shower tomorrow morning, you know."

"Good, good." Hux said vaguely as he looked to his left, distracted. "3 minutes 38 seconds, my date of birth, your..."

"Please tell me you're not..." Kylo sat up to peer at the tablet that had been in Hux' hand for the last few minutes. He slumped down with a groan, hiding his face against Hux' thigh to smother his giggles.

"And 13 for the powerball..."

"Please stop using my masturbation as a basis for your lottery numbers."

"No, we won five grand last week."

"We wha..." Kylo cut himself off with a yawn. "Urgh, you can tell me all about it in a bit, I'm gonna go to sleep for a minute."

"Mmm... Sleep tight."

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux' thigh and dreamt about taking him on a beach holiday. All that pale skin would need a lot of sun screen...


End file.
